


Girls Trip

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: Beautiful Life [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, Girls just wanna have fun, Lena does something crazy, Lena isn’t scared, Sisterly Love, Upgraded girls night, awesome times, fun fun fun, girls trip - Freeform, light teasing, somw kisses on the side, theres some fluff in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Lena decides girls night needs a change of scenery so she plans a special get away for them all.





	Girls Trip

Summary- Lena decides girls night needs a change of scenery so she plans a special get away for them all.

 

Girls Trip

 

Lena glanced at her watch and smiled slowly counting down from ten, her office doors flew open before she even reached four. Letting out a chuckle under her breath the CEO went back to signing papers without looking up at her guest.

“Is there something I can help you with Agent Danvers?”

Lena could practically hear Alex’s eye roll at the formality but footsteps quickly approached her desk so she hurried to finish signing the approval for the next CatCo issue just as two plane tickets were slammed down before the ink was dry.

“Yeah you can help, by explaining what these are!”

Lena capped her pen and set it aside before crossing her arms leaning back in her chair looking at the two tickets.

“Isn’t it obvious Alex? They are plane tickets, one for you and one for Maggie.”

Finally Lena lifted her green eyes to look at Alex and the agent wore a mask that made it hard to judge where her emotions were. Alex groaned running her hand over her face and through her newly styled hair.

“I know they are plane tickets Lena but they aren’t just any plane tickets! These-these are luxury first class plane tickets to Greece! I want an explanation as to why and how me and my wife received them!”

Lena smirked a little picking up the tickets.

“A little gift from me to you two.”

Alex hesitantly reached for the tickets before pushing them back to Lena.

“No way! You insisted on giving us that Jamaican cruise for our honeymoon as a wedding gift! I’m not taking this just because gift!”

Lena rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

“You two aren’t the only ones going you know.”

Alex blinked surprised before looking at the youngest Luthor with a furrowed brow.

“We aren’t?”

Lena shook her head handing the tickets back.

“No. I will explain tonight at game night now if you would kindly leave so I can finish this paperwork so I can make said game night I would be grateful.”

Alex gaped like a fish for a moment holding the tickets before snapping out of it and leaving the office.

**[❤️]**

Game night was being held at Sam and Ruby’s place this time around and Lena was happy she was able to make it only being a few minutes late with Kara greeting her right away with a hug and peck on the lips. Ruby made a gagging sound but happily accepted Lena’s hug as the raven haired woman settled between her and Kara. Glancing at Alex Lena smirked a little behind her wine glass, the other woman was getting restless she knew Alex was dying to learn why they had those tickets, but being a Luthor she decided to enjoy watching her squirm a little. Finally after a round of clue, won by Maggie of course, Lena stood holding her wine glass in one hand.

“I think I’ve kept this little secret from most of you long enough, I can see some of you are a bit restless.”

Her eyes looked at Alex making the agent choke a little on her whisky.

“So without further adieu I think it’s time I share this little secret. I-“

“Oh my gosh you’re pregnant!”

All eyes widened but Lena groaned looking at Ruby as the teen laughed making Lena shake her head and gently poke her forehead before continuing.

“No Ruby I am not pregnant, I enjoy my wine too much right now for that. My announcement is actually about the plane tickets you all received. We all agreed Girls Night needs a new change of scenery so I took it upon myself to make all the preparations to rectify this issue.”

She paused smirking into her wine glass seeing everyone but Kara was on the edge of their seats with wide eyes and slack jaws.

“That is why our next girls night will be spent on a private beach in Greece! All the papers are signed, tickets are non-refundable, and we will be the only guests on the property.”

The room was so quiet Lena could hear a pin drop before a chorus of cheers broke out making her smile and sit back down beside Kara happily leaning into the blonde as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder kissing her temple.

“I think they like the idea.”

Lena smiled happily watching as Ruby gushed about telling her friends and needing to get new clothes while Maggie laughed at Alex who was having a bit of difficulty remembering where she’d put the passports and already making a list of things they’d need. Sam managed to finally get a word in around Ruby looking at Kara.

“What about Supergirl duties?”

Kara smiled happily.

“J’onn and the others said they can handle it but I’ve got Clark helping out too.”

Sam nodded kissing Ruby’s head as the girl sat down and began texting at an inhuman speed beaming.

“What about CatCo and L-Corp?”

Lena tucked her legs under herself sighing contently as Kara took her hair out of its bun and ran her fingers through it.

“James is capable of handling CatCo and Jess agreed to handle things at L-Corp in exchange for a week in the Caribbean come winter, how could I refuse?”

Sam shook her head.

“You’ve been planning this longer than a month haven’t you?”

Lena just winks before closing her eyes content as Kara rubs her back.

**[❤️]**

A week later found the group of girls and their bags packed into Sam’s car headed for the airport. Sam was driving with Alex in the passenger seat making sure she had all of her and Maggie’s papers and small items. Maggie and Ruby were in the back seat both excitedly and tiredly looking through a Greece travel guide with Ruby’s head on the detective’s shoulder. And finally Kara and Lena were in the third row curled up together with Lena dozing on the blonde’s chest trying to catch some sleep before the dreaded flight while Kara whispered reassurances softly to her.

The plane ride wasn’t as bad for Lena as it normally would be, it helped having other people to distract her and Kara staying close to her holding her hand. For awhile she sat with Ruby listening to all the cool things she’d found in the travel guide they could do and the farmers market close by she thought could be fun to visit. After Ruby got distracted by Kara and the first class food menu Lena moved over to sit beside Alex smirking as the older Danvers pretended to act annoyed as she watched some Greek language guide on a provided tablet.

“Still angry at me Alex?”

Alex rolled her eyes glancing at her.

“I was never mad, just not willing to accept a vacation as a gift.”

Lena hummed smiling as she crossed her legs and arms.

“And now?”

Alex smiled nudging her shoulder into Lena’s.

“Still not completely okay with it but I’m going with it.”

Lena smiled giving the other woman’s shoulders a quick squeeze before going over to join Kara in sampling the menu laughing as Kara took a bite of a sandwich and enjoyed it until Lena told her it had a kale pesto on it under the blue cheese and grilled peaches making the blonde sputter dramatically causing Lena and Ruby to laugh.

**[❤️]**

After arriving and taking a taxi, with Lena and Sam thankfully acting as translators, they group arrived at the private beach and Lena led the way to the large white stone fronted building with floor to ceiling windows on one side nestled among the greenery at the end of a few dozen natural white marble stairs. Lena opened the door and let the others in ahead of her smiling as they stood in the doorway gaping at the high ceilings, the natural river rock accents on the floor, the marble fireplace in the living room, and most of all the winding spiral staircase off to the side that lead up to the bedrooms.

“Holy cow! It’s like a mansion!”

Lena smiled walking to Ruby resting a hand on her shoulder.

“That’s because it is, more or less anyway.”

She glanced at the other women and smiled leaning close to Ruby’s ear and lowering her voice.

“The room at the end of the hall on the right has a set of stairs that lead down to the garden from its balcony.”

Ruby’s eyes lit up as she smiled at Lena watching the raven haired woman move back to Kara.

“I say we pick our rooms then we go explore the beach, there’s a nice spot to snorkel so I’m told just outside.”

The other women share a look before nodding in agreement then moving to get to the bedrooms and stake their claim leaving Kara and Lena behind chuckling. Lena sighs happily kissing Kara’s lips quickly.

“Let them choose from the guest rooms, we have the master to ourselves.”

The blonde smiled returning the kiss before leading the way to the door hidden by her stairs and opened it revealing a large master bedroom with a king sized bed dressed in white bedding, a sliding door that opens right onto the beach facing the water and plush white carpet. After settling in and changing into swim wear the group headed out to the beach, everyone besides Lena was amazed with the fine soft sand that was white as snow. Lena took a perch on one of the lounge chairs set up under a large umbrella covering the skin exposed by her black two piece in shadow, Kara set up a blanket and some towels in the shade as well before helping Lena put on sunscreen then taking off her swim cover revealing a sky blue bikini top and blue and white striped bottoms with little sun charms on the ties making Lena smile and shake her head. Kara saw her wife shake her head and ducked down stealing a kiss using the cover of Lena’s sun hat to lean close to her ear.

“Don’t worry I bright the red one too.”

Lena bit her lip as Kara moved away smirking then looking up as Alex walked over tossing her navy and white striped tank top and shorts onto the blanket sporting an army green bikini top paired with black boy shorts, trailing behind her was Ruby wearing her new one piece suit that was black with rainbow colored striped on her sides. Lena lifted her sunglasses looking over the teen confused.

“What happened to the galaxy two piece you said you bought Rube?”

The girl crossed her arms pouting a bit looking over at Sam as she joined them wearing suit that looked more suited for surfing, it was black with t-shirt sleeves patterned with pink roses and a pair of boy shorts with matching pink roses.

“Mom said I couldn’t bring it because it wasn’t age appropriate.”

Sam rolled her eyes setting down her bag taking out a bottle of sunscreen.

“It wasn’t! You’re thirteen Ruby you don’t need to be wearing a bikini yet.”

Lena shook her head smiling.

“It was barely a bikini Sam, it a halter top with a skirt.”

The other woman just shook her head.

“Nope not ready.”

Ruby pouted before looking up at Alex as the agent nudged her and whispered something in her ear making her smile and nod before grabbing a beach ball out of her bag. Maggie was the last of the group to show up wearing a black with small white strips bikini top and a pair of army green boy shorts, she was carrying what looked like a few blow up pool toys depositing them on the towel smiling so her dimples showed.

“What's water fun without blow up toys?”

Everyone chuckled and nodded their agreement before taking their pick of the toys, naturally Kara became the designated blower upper though Alex made a valiant effort trying to blow up her own raft. When everyone had their inflatable Maggie looked at the one left on the towel, a clear ring with cherries all over it, before looking around to see who didn’t have one. Alex had her raft, Sam had a watermelon patterned ring, Ruby had a ring that looked like an orange slice, Kara had a raft shaped like a slice of pizza, and she had a raft shaped like a turtle leaving only one person without something.

“Little Luthor why didn’t you get your ring inflated?”

Lena tipped her sunglasses down raising a brow.

“I set one foot out there and I’m going to turn into a lobster and I won’t be able to move for the rest of the week! I’m good right here in the shade watching. Go have fun.”

Maggie looked ready to protest but Alex called for her from the water and she gave up with a shrug before joining the others in the water. After spending most of the day between swimming and playing volleyball the gang finally decided to head back to the house for dinner. Alex manned the grill making hamburgers, Maggie got drinks for everyone and of course provided the kisses requested by Alex’s borrowed apron, and the rest sat on the patio and talked easily about plans for the next day.

**[❤️]**

He next day consisted of Kara and Sam making breakfast for the two hung over humans, the cranky teen, and Lena. After breakfast the group decided to go into town to the market and walk around for awhile, Lena held Kara’s hand leaning on her as they walked, Maggie had her arm looked around Alex’s waist chuckling as Ruby chatted excitedly between Alex and Sam. Most of the afternoon was filled with light shopping where Ruby managing to convince Sam to let her buy a swimsuit that was deep purple with a ruffled top and a skirt with a heart shaped belt, Lena bought some spices and a book for when they returned home, Kara found a necklace with a Libra symbol made of grey marble strung on a leather cord for herself, Alex bought a nice bottle of red wine for later, and Sam got a key necklace with the word ‘Warrior’ engraved in it.

After shopping they went back to the house to drop their stuff off before heading off on a hike because Ruby found a place on the map not far away that was supposed to be perfect for diving and jumping off of. Lena agreed to go on the hike once again staying close to Kara and regretting not packing proper shoes for walking the rough cliff sides. After awhile of walking they broke through to a cliff a few feet up from the water with a higher spot a short climb up. Everyone gasped at the view, Alex Ruby and Maggie moving closer to see over the edge and smiling seeing perfect calm water just begging to be jumped in.

“I say after that hike a swim sounds perfect!”

Most of the others nodded their agreement with Ruby but as they started to strip down to their swimwear Lena found a spot on a rock and rubbed her feet making the others raise their brows.

“Not jumping aunt Lena?”

Lena smiled softly at Ruby and shook her head.

“No, I think I’ll just take a walk back down and wait on the shore.”

Ruby pouted at the raven haired woman.

“You have to jump aunt Lena! Be wild and reckless with us!”

Lena rolled her eyes playfully getting to her feet ready to leave. She heard Ruby start to try and convince her again hoping to wear her down as she turned to leave but a challenge arouse before she could leave.

“Give it up Rube she’ll never do it.”

Lena turned around looking at Alex as the older woman put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder before looking over the edge as if trying to pick how to jump. Squaring her shoulders Lena took off her hat and pushed it into Kara’s hands, kicked off her designer flip flops, took off her sunglasses, and shrugged off her swim cover before taking a deep breath and running. She felt a scream leave her lungs as she headed for the water in a free fall but the adrenalin made her heart race but it was actually fun as she hit the water. She quickly began to swim for the surface and once her head broke and she took a few deep breaths she began laughing wildly imagining the looks on the others faces.

Back up on the cliff everyone was staring down at the water with slack jaws before Kara laughed setting Lena’s hat aside before running after her and jumping off the cliff and splashing into the water close to Lena surfacing right next to her laughing breathlessly as she wrapped her arms around Lena kissing her face.

“That was amazing Lee! Very spontaneous!”

Lena smiled happily kissing Kara’s lips ignoring the salty taste from the water. Their moment was interrupted as one by one the others jumped off the cliff and splashed into the water all surfacing laughing wildly. Lena smiled seeing the others when let out a surprised squeak as she and Kara were splashed before she laughed and swam away from Kara enough to splash Sam back laughing wildly with the rest as a splash war began.

Later as the sunset over the water and the group gathered around a campfire on the beach Lena leaned into Kara smiling fondly as she watched Maggie and Ruby try to roast marshmallows then laugh when they caught fire and had to blow them out before eating them, Sam and Alex were leaning on each other a drink in hand watching their girls smiling. Lena let out a happy sigh as Kara pressed a kiss to her hair.

“Did you have fun Lee?”

Lena nodded closing her eyes with a smile.

“So much fun, this is one of the best girls nights I’ve ever had, and I haven’t had many so that’s saying a lot.”

Kara chuckled gently rubbing her back and kissed her temple again.

“I’m glad.”

Lena hummed happily relaxing farther into her wife’s hold watching the others.


End file.
